Traditionally, vehicle audio systems deliver an audio signal to speakers positioned in the perimeter surfaces of a passenger compartment of a vehicle, such as the doors or a dashboard of the vehicle. The audio signal supplied by a vehicle radio (or other signal source) is amplified, processed, and corresponding acoustic energy is delivered through the speakers to convey audio content to an occupant of the vehicle. Typical vehicle audio systems deliver common audio content to all passengers of the vehicle, irrespective of passenger occupancy within the vehicle.